punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Circuit: Fighter Walkthrough
Controls First of all, you have to know how to control Mac. Choose either the Wii Remote, the Wii Remote + Nunchuk or the Wii Balance Board. Wii Remote + Nunchuk *Left Hook: Nunchuk forward *Right Hook: Wii Remote forward *Left Jab: Up Control Stick + Nunchuk forward *Right Jab: Up Control Stick + Wii Remote forward *Advanced Left Jab: Z button + Nunchuk forward *Advanced Right Jab: B button + Wii Remote forward *Block: Up Control Stick *Dodge: Left / Right Control Stick *Duck: Down Control Stick *Star Punch: A button + Wii Remote forward *Left Star Punch: C button + Nunchuk forward Wii Remote Hold the Wii Remote sideways: *Hook: 1 button / 2 button *Jab: Up D-Pad + 1 button / 2 button *Block: Up D-Pad *Dodge: Left / Right D-Pad *Duck: Down D-Pad *Star Punch: A button / - button Wii Balance Board The controls for the Wii Balance Board include the Wii Remote + Nunchuk, but dodging and ducking controls are different: *Dodge Left: Apply pressure to the left of the Balance Board *Dodge Right: Apply pressure to the right of the Balance Board *Duck: Apply pressure to the center of the Balance Board Glass Joe Being the first opponent in your quest to climb the Minor Circuit ranks, Glass Joe is, predictably, a pushover. He's got only two attacks to watch for, both giving you plenty of time to dodge or also countering them to earn a star. Actions *Left Jab: Joe shifts to your right (his left) and throws a straight jab. It can be stopped in any way: dodge it, block it, duck it or counter it. If you correctly time a right punch, you'll earn a star. *Right Uppercut: Joe ducks to your left and then it releases a big hook. You cannot duck or block uppercuts from any fighter; simply dodge it. If you time a left punch correctly, you will earn a star. *Vive la France: Glass Joe steps back, shouts the titular line, and then steps back forward and releases an uppercut. When he steps to the center, punch him to instantly knock him down. *Taunt: Almost every taunt you find in the game will make fighters flash yellow. Joe isn't the exception! Wait until he says, "Ha, ha!" When he flashes yellow, punch him to earn a star. Von Kaiser Von Kaiser, as Glass Joe, is a pushover. Why? Because he has the same punches as Glass Joe. However, you can't use jabs and hooks mixed up in a combo. Instead, if you stun him with a jab, continue the combo with jabs. But if you stun him with a hook, continue the combo with hooks. Actions *Left Jab: Kaiser's head wiggles back and forth, accompanied by a ticking sound effect, and then he releases a jab. You can block, dodge, or duck this attack, or jab him right after his head stops shaking for a star. *Right Uppercut: Kaiser ducks to your left and releases a big hook. Dodge it left or right to avoid damage. *Mommy Cry: Kaiser covers his whole body, and after 2 seconds, he says "Mommy!" and flashes yellow. Jab him when he flashes to earn a star. If you punch him too early, you'll lose a heart. You can also Star Punch him for an instant knockdown, or three-star punch him for an instant KO. *Laugh: If he blocks a lot of your punches, he will duck to your right and laugh. Right before he returns to his boxing position, punch him to earn a star. Disco Kid Finding Disco Kid's weak spots is easy, like Glass Joe. While he won't uppercut, he will use hooks. Hooks are avoided by ducking or dodging to the same side as the punch. Disco Kid isn't a pushover, but he still is simple and has poor defense skills. Actions *Right Jab: Kid steps to your left while grunting, stands straight and throws a jab. As before, duck, dodge, or block and he will be open for a combo. *Left Hook: He grunts or says, "Here it comes!" to advertise that he's about to do a hook. Dodge to the right or duck. If you block it or dodge to the left, you will be hit. *Disco Pose: Kid poses and his teeth sparkle. Hit him while he is flashing yellow and you will get a star. *Taunt: He starts to dance and then his teeth sparkle. Jab him to earn a star. King Hippo King Hippo is the Minor Circuit Champion. Hippo is huge and has a lot of stamina, but you only need to deplete his health bar once to knock him out and become the Minor Champion. For a combo, you will need to dodge an attack and he will leave his mouth open. Jab him, then use a hook, then you can continue the combo with any attack. Actions *Overhead: Hippo uses overheads as his less surprising attack. He will rise the arm with which he is going to punch, and then he will release a head smash. You can't block the attack, but you can still dodge it or duck. You can also jab him before he punches to start a combo. *Jab: Hippo will bring his hand to his belly and then release a jab. You can block, duck, or dodge this attack. *Twin Overhead Punch: Hippo will raise both hands, then he will squash your belly. This attack depletes 40% from Mac's stamina. By ducking this attack, Hippo will be left vulnerable. *Pants Drop: When Hippo's stamina is at 75% and at 25%, his pants will accidentaly drop. Hook him while he is flashing yellow to earn a star. After beating Hippo, you become the Minor Champion! Time to take on the Major Circuit! Category:Punch-Out!! Wii Category:Help